parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version
This is Thomas and Emily on Xbox 360, the eighth installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Thomas as Banjo (Thomas and Banjo are both the main heroes) * Emily as Kazooie (Emily and Kazooie are both the main females) * Edward as Mumbo Jumbo (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Banjo and Mumbo Jumbo are) * Elizabeth as Gruntilda (Elizabeth and Gruntilda are both old and cranky) * Smudger as Klungo (Smudger and Klungo are both green and evil) * Percy as Bottles (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Banjo and Bottles are) * Flora as Tooty (Flora and Tooty are both have five words in one name and they both have the letter 'O' in the middle of their names) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as King Jingalong * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Trophy Thomas * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Brentilda Winkybunion (Tillie and Brentilda Winkybunion are both beautiful) * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lord of Games (Captain Star and Lord of Games are both wise) * Duck as Mr. Fit (Duck and Mr. Fit are both western) * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pikelet * BoCo as Boggy (BoCo and Boggy are both have the letter 'B' at the beginning) * Daisy as Mrs. Boggy (Daisy and Mrs. Boggy are both relationships with BoCo and Boggy) * Annie & Clarabel as Mingella & Blobbelda (Annie and Clarabel are both twins, just like Mingella and Blobbelda are) * Molly as Humba Wumba (Molly and Humba Wumba are both wise) * Mavis as Mrs. Bottles (Mavis and Mrs. Bottles are both relationships with Percy and Mr. Bottles) * Toby as Gobi (Toby and Gobi are both old) * Rheneas as Rubee (Rheneas and Rubee are both have the letter 'R at the beginning) * Toad as Chimpy (Toad and Chimpy are both small) * Skarloey as Speccy (Skarloey and Speccy are both small and share the same letter 'S') * Madge as Goggles * James as Jamjars (James and Jamjar are both vain) * Lady as Dilberta (Lady and Dilberta are both small and cute) * Grampus (from TUGS) as Gloop (Grampus and Gloop are both travel in sea) * Mighty Mac as Tiptup Sr. and Jr. (Mighty Mac are twins, just like Tiptup Sr. and Jr. are) * Oliver as Jolly Roger (Oliver and Jolly Roger are both wear green and western) * Bill and Ben as Loggo and Dingpot (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Loggo and Dingpot are) * Bertie as Alfred P. Cock * Gordon as Officer Unogopaz (Gordon and Officer Unogopaz are both big, strong, and proud) * Henry as Wozza (Henry and Wozza are both big, strong, and fat) * Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bullion Bill (Bullion Bill's voice suits Pufle) * Stepney as Master Jiggwiggy * Harold as Cheato (Harold and Cheato are both fly in the air) * Donald and Douglas as Salty Joe and Big Al (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Salty Joe and Big Al are) * Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Biggafoot (Montana and Biggafoot are both strong and powerful) * Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sabreman (Jebediah and Sabreman are both old) * Duke as Bozzeye (Duke and Bozzeye are both old) * Henrietta as Canary Mary * Peter Sam, Rusty, and Caroline as Moggy, Groggy, and Soggy * Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bovina * Derek as Dippy (Derek and Dippy are both have the letter 'D' at the beginning) * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chief Bloatazin (Jason and Chief Bloatazin are both wise) * S.C.Ruffey as Ticker the Termite * Salty as Captain Blubber (Salty and Captain Blubber are both pirates) * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chris P. Bacon * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Merry Maggie Malpass * Rosie as Scrotty * Duncan as Ssslumber (Duncan and Ssslumber are both stubborn) * Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Clanker * Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Honey B. (Tracy and Honey B. are both beautiful) * Billy as Billy Bob (Billy and Billy Bob are both share the same names) * Cranky as Chompasaurus (Cranky and Chompasaurus are both talll) * Troublesome Trucks as Snarebears, Zubbas, Worms, Grumblies, and Globbles * The Spiteful Breakvan as Mr. Vile * Diesel 10 as Nipper (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Hector as Conga (Hector and Conga are both strong and black) * Devious Diesel as Mingy Jongo (Devious Diesel and Mindy Jongo are both devious) * Patrick as Bigbutt * Arry as Chilli Billi (Chilli Billi's voice suits Arry) * Bert as Chilly Willy (Chilly Willy's voice suits Bert) * Spencer as Terry (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) * Bulgy as Boss Boom Box (Bulgy and Boss Boom Box are both have the letter 'B' at the beginning) * D261 as Captain Blackeye * George as Lord Woo Fak Fak (George and Lord Woo Fak Fak are both wear green and evil) * The Horrid Lorries as Crash, Bang, and Whallop * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Old King Coal (Farnsworth and Old King Coal are both strong, tough, and attempt to kill Thomas, Banjo, Emily, and Kazooie) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Mr. Patch (Cerberus and Mr. Patch are both big, strong, evil, powerful, scary and mean to Thomas, Banjo, Emily and Kazooie) * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Welder (Silver Fish and Welder are both evil and attempt to destroy poor Thomas, Banjo, Emily, and Kazooie) * The Chinese Dragon as Stomponadon (The Chinese Dragon and Stomponadon are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) * Sir Handel as Sir Slush the Snowman (Sir Handel is rude in Season 4) * Boulder as Targitzan Scenes *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 1 *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 2 *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 3 *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 4 *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 5 *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 6 *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 7 *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 8 *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 9 *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 10 *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 11 *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 12 *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 13 *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 14 *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 15 *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 16 *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 17 *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 18 *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 19 *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 20 *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version - Part 21 (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Thomas as No. 7 Train.png|Thomas as Banjo Emily as Taffy..png|Emily as Kazooie Edward the Blue Engine.jpg|Edward as Mumbo Jumbo ElizabeththeVintageLorry39.jpg|Elizabeth as Gruntilda Smudger.png|Smudger as Klungo Thomas & Friends Percy.png|Percy as Bottles Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Tooty Casey junior widescreen by 736berkshire (1).jpg|Casey Jr. as King Jingalong 500px-Johnny.png|Johnny as Trophy Thomas Tillie (1).jpg|Tillie as Brentilda Winkybunion Mr_Captain_Star.jpg|Captain Star as Lord of Games Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Mr. Fit 094-007runawayrace.jpg|Alfred as Pikelet BoCotheDiseasel.png|BoCo as Boggy MrsDaisyhead-onCGIpromo.png|Daisy as Mrs. Boggy Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie & Clarabel as Mingella & Blobbelda Molly'sSpecialSpecial16.png|Molly as Humba Wumba Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Mrs. Bottles Thomas & Friends Toby.jpg|Toby as Gobi Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Rubee Head-OnToadPromo.jpg|Toad as Chimpy Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Speccy MainMadgeModel.png|Madge as Goggles Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Jamjars Lady the Magical Engine.jpg|Lady as Dilberta Mr. Grampus as Scuffy.png|Grampus as Gloop Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Tiptup Sr. and Jr. BusyGoingBackwards98.png|Oliver as Jolly Roger Bill_and_Ben.png|Bill and Ben as Loggo and Dingpot Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Alfred P. Cock Thomas & Friends Gordon.png|Gordon as Officer Unogopaz Henry the Green Engine in Thomas and the Magic Railroad.jpg|Henry as Wozza Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Bullion Bill ThomasAndStepney63.png|Stepney as Master Jiggwiggy Harold.jpg|Harold as Cheato Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Salty Joe and Big Al 20120919193620!Casey jr.and Friends - Montana Number 5.png|Montana as Biggafoot Casey jr and Friends - Jebediah Number 9.png|Jebediah as Sabreman Duke the Lost Engine.jpg|Duke as Bozzeye Henrietta.jpg|Henrietta as Canary Mary PeterSamCGIPromo.png|Peter Sam, RustyCGIpromo.png|Rusty, Caroline.jpg|and Caroline as Moggy, Groggy, and Soggy Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Bovina Derek.jpg|Derek as Dippy Jason..png|Jason as Chief Bloatazin S.C.RuffeyModel.jpg|S.C.Ruffey as Ticker the Termite Salty.jpg|Salty as Captain Blubber Casey jr.and Friends - Tootle Number 4.png|Tootle as Chris P. Bacon Georgia.png|Georgia as Merry Maggie Malpass Rosie with lamp.png|Rosie as Scrotty Mr. Duncan.jpg|Duncan as Ssslumber TheodoreVisitsCeilidhsCove4Truro.jpg|Truro as Clanker Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Honey B. Don'tBeSilly,Billy54.png|Billy as Billy Bob Cranky.jpg|Cranky as Chompasaurus TheTroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Snarebears, Zubbas, Worms, Grumblies, and Globbles TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Mr. Vile KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Nipper HectorModel.png|Hector as Conga PopGoestheDiesel1.png|Devious Diesel as Mingy Jongo PatrickModelSeries.png|Patrick as Bigbutt IronArryModel.png|Arry as Chilli Billi Bert.jpg|Bert as Chilly Willy SpencerattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Spencer as Terry Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Boss Boom Box MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Captain Blackeye GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Lord Woo Fak Fak The Horrid Lorries.png|The Horrid Lorries as Crash, Bang, and Whallop Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Old King Coal Cerberus is a hunter..png|Cerberus as Mr. Patch Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Welder Chinese Dragon.jpg|The Chinese Dragon as Stomponadon SirHandelwithSkarloey'sface.jpg|Sir Handel as Sir Slush the Snowman Mr Boulder.png|Boulder as Targitzan Category:Daniel Pineda